


Aside from stupidity

by booktick



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Brian stopped by the diner to order pancakes-however Debbie thought he should order common sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aside from stupidity

Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.

A/N: This is set after Justin left Brian and started dating Ethan and that whole storyline in season three.

* * *

It had been a early morning for Brian Kinney and he wasn’t in the mood to chit chat with the common folk (Debbie hadn’t taken too lightly to him saying that). But there he was at a booth, sipped on his coffee and turned to another page in the newspaper.

Mikey was busy at the comic store, showing Ben all his new toys or whatever boyfriends did with each other. He wasn’t sure. Probably something romantic and full of giggles and shits like Mel and Linds. And for shits and giggles, Brian got a blow job in the backroom by two guys at the same time. That was his idea on the whole ‘romantic’ stuff that every year people tried to sale in marketing.

 

Brian Kinney didn’t get an A in Relationships 101. He wasn’t about love, that’s what he kept telling himself. People don’t fall in love…they make excuses on why they should bang the other for longer than a month. That probably made him sound like a real shitty person but he really didn’t give a fuck.

 

He was going to drink his shitty coffee and go work his ass off, correcting Theodore’s mistakes-again. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his left hand, his right held the coffee. The mug that said GETTIN’ PERKY on the side. Where Deb got this-fuck if he knew.

 

And even the booth he was in wasn’t comfortable. It’s cold and Brian sat alone. That’s how his days felt lately. He hadn’t seen Sunshine for a while-not that he cared.

 

_You turned around and smiled._

 

Justin had work at school, right? Justin was busy.

 

_And then I knew why Debbie called you Sunshine.  
_

 

Brian stared at the plate of eggs and bacon with slightly more disdain than usual, even when Debbie walked over. His stomach was already disagreeing. He should have just ordered pancakes. He could hear Deb, and her gum chewing.. That was refreshing. Eventually after two sips of coffee and his back locked up, Brian looked up without moving his head.

 

"Something bothering you, Deb?" His voice was soft but tired.

 

However, Deb. Debbie had the greatest smile on her smile he’d ever seen. And by great, he meant wide as fuck and over cheerful. Okay, maybe Justin smiled like that every time he looked his way but that wasn’t Brian’s business anymore. So, Brian shrugged his shoulders and put on a small smile.

 

" You gonna take a picture?"

 

Debbie refilled his coffee instead “You look like shit.”

 

He finally leaned back in the booth, a sigh “Thanks. I needed that.” Good ol’ Debbie, making him feel like the shitty person he is. Alright, that wasn’t true. She didn’t mean it but Brian was tired and felt like breaking violins. Whatever that meant.

 

"You seen Sunshine?"

 

There it was again. Sunshine. Fuck, he needed a blowjob, maybe something to wash it down too…that or a pocket full of whatever could get him fucked up tonight. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his palms before sitting up properly. Anyone looking at him would say he looked like a man of desperation. Brian Kinney didn’t do desperation.

 

Or hungover.

 

"No. I have not seen Justin." Brian looked off to the side instead of at Debbie that time. Better to look at some other poor slob in this place trying to look hot. He’s probably banged all of them. Never twice though, right?

 

"Justin has a life with Ian, right? He’s probably with him." And that stupid violin. And that stupid little way he smiles. Brian picked at his eggs, kept his hands busy. He licked his lips and took another bite of eggs. He really wanted those pancakes. Maybe Deb would let him free from talking about Sunshine and Ian. The violinist was a nuisance anyway.

 

But still. The itch was there inside his chest. That stupid, fucking itch that wouldn’t go away when he started imagining shit, dreaming about Justin…Justin kissing that curly haired worm. Brian picked at his eggs again with his fork, lips pressed together.

 

Brian still hasn’t kissed any trick since Justin left. The little twink didn’t even sleep in his bed anymore and he felt weird at the idea of kissing someone not Justin. There went his rational though process, right out the damn window. He swallowed, smoothed out his tie. Debbie was nearly glaring at him, hand at her hip and that pissed off way she smacked on her gum.

 

He could hear it pop before she spoke again.

 

"Listen here, Brian Kinney." She smiled, hand on the table. Brian looked away, already knowing that a scolding was on it’s way to his ears and he didn’t really want to hear any of it. In fact, he was planning on going to work and then fucking his way to Babylon and getting high as fuck. Anything to forget that this Monday even existed. This was total bullshit, all of it. He shouldn’t be hung up on some twink.

 

But it’s not just a twink. It’s Justin.

 

_Brian Kinney gives a shit!_

 

"You have it rough, huh? Justin’s a good kid, he loved the hell out of you, Brian. And aside from stupidity, you let him go because you cared what he wanted and you knew you couldn’t give it to him. Because Brian Kinney doesn’t like change, right?"

 

 _  
_Fucking Justin. Even when the little shit wasn’t here, he heard that voice of his. That know it all voice of his…

 

"Can I just get my pancakes-"

 

  
"No, you can shut that pretty mouth and listen." Debbie’s smile never faltered "First, the boy’s name is Ethan not Ian. Justin likes him and even if the guy is a little know it all shit, it ain’t your business anymore, remember, Brian? You told him, you told everyone-Justin’s free to fuck and live as he wants, you two weren’t playing boyfriends."

 

She tilted her head some, smile still too sweet for his liking. Brian Kinney did not smile in return.

 

"Unless Brian Kinney’s grown a pair and wants Justin back. Now there’s a thought."

 

"I don’t want Justin back. That would imply we were dating. Which we weren’t, Deb." He spoke softly. Usually he’d feel free to say whatever he wanted but not in this moment. Not when he’s still waiting for his pancakes, not when he’s hard as a rock thinking about Justin’s stupid sunshine smile and voice. Not when Debbie’s smacking gum in his face.

 

"Oh, well, look at that."

 

Brian glanced to the side before looking back up at Debbie. Like some big reveal was supposed to hit him in the face but Debbie just smiled and laughed softly “What, Deb?”

 

"Brian Kinney gives a shit."

 

Brian Kinney had just wanted his pancakes.


End file.
